1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring forces generated in a resilient material by a deflecting force and to means for supplementing such forces.
2. The Prior Art
No art specifically relating to the use of an elastomer as a supplemental spring force in a spring socket having cantilever beams is known to applicant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,769 does teach applying a viscous liquid silicone rubber in the opening of a socket. After curing, the rubber provides a seal which prevents flux, molten solder or other contaminants from entering the interior of the socket.